My Strings
by The Reality DumPer
Summary: To be beside you,whatever it takes. Even if I'm just a friend. (Slight Shoujo-ai). In progress...


**_You loved me because you needed me._**

**_I know that now._**

"Neruuu!"

"Hey, Miku," The girl with the long, blonde hair mumbles. She just doesn't feel like it today, not after what had happened last night.

**_I hated how I found it out. I hate to finally know what it's like: to be loved because of being needed; instead of being needed because of love. I used to think it was a simple silly concept that sounded really smart..._**

"Have you been waiting long?" The ever cheerful girl asks.

"No. I've only just arrived as well, just a few minutes before you, in fact," Neru lies. She had been waiting for an hour...and a half...or a little more than that, but she's not telling Miku that.

"Am I hearing sarcasm here? Apparently you seem to not be in a very good mood today; did something happen?" Miku tilts her head, emphasizing her concern for her friend.

"No, the hangover's still there, maybe," and it's not a very good idea to meet, Neru wants to add, but ends the statement there.

**_I never realized that I didn't really understand the difference until last night._**

* * *

It was a friend's birthday the night before.

Neru and Miku were invited.

Well, originally only Neru was invited, but having her bestfriend around always makes the party a lot more interesting, to atleast have one face she knew. She always had a hard time dealing with strangers, especially associating the names to the faces.

It's always embarrassing to meet anyone again, and not recognize them easily.

Parties were just not Neru's thing.

Especially when the friend that owns the party wasn't "just a friend".

Kamui Gakupo, a young adult that cannot seem to find something to waste his money upon, almost always seemed to hold parties every weekend.

It was mostly celebrated with just the girls though.

And most of them have been his exes.

Who he keeps on flirting with.

So what if he's an ex? Neru thought. After all, it's just this once... and he just bugged her about it every day in two consecutive weeks, just to make her come.

Not like they'd have exams the week after. In fact, it was just after the last day of it.

So what has she got to lose, right?

And so, there they were, sitting on one of the benches, near the pool. Or so she was.

Her bestfriend apparently was nowhere to be found.

At noticing this she groaned. She hated parties. Especially being alone in them.

Because being alone meant more chances to get hit upon...

...Or to get annoyed enough to hit someone.

"What the hell, bitch?!" the boy with the bleeding nostrils angrily wipes the blood, glaring up at the girl that he was just staring down at a moment before Neru's fist landed.

"I told you to leave me alone, didn't I?" she retorted, very much annoyed. "You just don't know when to give up."

"Doesn't mean that you had to punch my face!"

"Well I'm sorry that my fist was nearer to your face than my feet!"

The boys stood up, only a few inches taller that the girl, and lifts her by the collar of her shirt. "WHY YOU-"

"Hey, what's going on?!"

Both blondes turned to the direction of the voice.

The Kamui boy, all in his girlishly handsome glory, came into the scene, followed by the girls in his "harem". Neru shuddered at the thought that she used to be among them.

Gakupo walked nearer to them, and held the blonde boy's wrist. "Stop it, man, we're here to have fun with girls; not have fun beating each other up."

"But-"

"Whatever your reason is, let her go, man, forgive and forget. I still think that make-up sex would definitely be worth it." He winked at Neru. "If you don't want to comply, get out of my house."

The younger man relented, glared at Neru for the last time, thinking 'this isn't over' and walked away.

The blonde haired girl straightened out her outfit. " I didn't need your help."

Gakupo only chuckled. "Yeah, sure, blackbelt. So how about me getting you a drink?"

"No thanks. Knowing you, it's probably gonna be drugged. I'm having fun by myself, thank you."

"Okay, suit yourself." Gakupo said finally, and walked back into the house, his horde of fangirls following after.

Neru sighed. "Damnit. This is boring. I'm going home."

Easier said than done, though.

She still had to find Miku.

**_While I might have preferred being blissfully naive about the matter of love back then, to truly know more about the extent of it still sucked._**

She found her, alright, at the she'd lest expect her to be, under a tree, being 'assaulted' by some guy.

That's what it looked like to Neru.

After all, any guy that touched Miku 'assaulted' her.

Looking at the two of them (or only at Miku on Neru's Point of view), Miku doesn't seem to be aware of what the guy was 'doing' to her. Her eyes were glazed over, as if she was...drunk. Some of the skin that was supposed to be covered by her clothes were exposed, and the guy stood very close to her.

Too close...

"Hey...!"

When Neru came back to her senses, she found herself standing over a boy she obviously beat to a pulp, panting for the exertion. Seeing the injuries, she seem to have done a three-hit combo of some sort, although a fourth one seemed to have been implanted on his face a lot earlier... whoever did it probably hadn't scared him that much for him to have done it again on another girl, which happened to be her idiot of a friend, she thought to herself.

Neru sighed. speaking of her friend, "Where's Miku?

The girl in question was nowhere to be found again.

"That idiot."

**_It sucked; but it's much easier to be able to make thoughts more than something I hardly understood myself._**

The party was finally over.

Neru, despite the troubles she had earlier, had no choice but to stay and look for her friend, who kept on drifting away with different people the entire night.

* * *

**_-_Chapter End-**

* * *

Notes:

Hi.

So this is another Neru fic.

The other one looked like a mess of words, so I deleted it.

Maybe I'll use it here later. Once I get to make it sound better.

Also, I tried to edit this on my new tab, but it sucked. You can't edit there at all. XD

One more thing: Please review. Thank you.

P.S. You may notice that I used another style in writing this particular story. I know it's not strong enough, yet. XD Haven't got the hang of it.


End file.
